


Fight, Fright or Fear

by imastoopidwriter, Zora_Xx



Category: No Fandoms, Original Story
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastoopidwriter/pseuds/imastoopidwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Bad decisions, leads to horrible mistakes.The group ignorance leads them to a distinctive path.Hi. This is bean_thedragon and I check the grammar on this story. All the plot credit goes to imastoopidwriter.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue (Group Ignorance)

John walks to school with Lucas. Lucas and John are talking about the party that is going to happen, Lucas and John were going to go there and crash the place.  
Lucas: This is going to be so fucking cool.  
John: I know, I am going to wasted!  
Ava and Ethan walk by.  
John: ETHAN! ARE YOU COMING TO THE PARTY TONIGHT!  
Ethan: YES I AM, ARE YOU GIVING ME A RIDE STILL!  
John: YEAH I STILL AM  
Ava: JOHN, I'M COMING TOO  
John:OK  
John and Lucas are excited, but this was Ava's first party, The rest of group knew this one had to be good.  
Ava was 16, while the rest of the group were 17. Ava was actually Ethan's little sister.  
Lucas: John, how should we make this a good one.  
John: Well, since Jake is handling this, there is going to be alot of alcohol.  
Lucas: Well, Jake's parents are Alcoholics.  
John: Shut up. Why are you complaining, aRe yOu sCarED.  
Lucas: Shut up.  
John makes fun of Lucas since it sounded that he was scared. Lucas was embarrassed for sure. John and Lucas approached school swiftly. John and Lucas make it. Lucas goes to the yard, while John goes to the cafeteria. When he gets there Ethan and Ava were there.  
Ava: I am so excited for tonight.  
Ethan: You bet!  
John: You know it's going to be good.  
John and the group talk for a bit, the bell rings. Everyone parts to class, where the whole entire group go out there day.

  
**At 17:45**

  
John picks up his phone which he texts the group chat.  
John: So when do I have to come pick you guys up.  
Ava: Pick me and Ethan up by 7!  
Ethan: Yeah, come pick us up by 7  
Lucas: Pick me up by 6:30

  
**At 20:00**

  
The whole group had arrived at the party, Ava was nervous at first ,but saw some of her friends so she went over to them.  
John and Lucas jump to the Alcohol, of course.  
Ethan was left alone quickly.

  
**At 01:00**

Ava was half-drunk Ethan barely had any. John and Lucas were absolutely wasted.  
Ava: John, come one lets gooo.  
John: Okokokok fucking calm down.  
Ethan: John, lets get an uber.  
John: Uber, my ass, I'm not leaving my car here.  
Ethan: Well, you're not driving then.  
John: Fuck you, I am.  
Ethan: Joh-  
John: It's not like we're going to die.  
Ethan didn't want say anything, so he didn't.  
They all got in the car.  
John was driving but he was drifting to the right, Ethan had to step in for his sister sake.  
Ethan tries to take the wheel.  
John: What the fuck are you doing!  
They drift to the right and drive off a cliff... 


	2. Crash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up after the crash.  
> But they are injured so, they are in a bad condition.

John wakes up, the car windows are smashed, one shard is in his shoulder which was bleeding every where. Ava had blood coming from her nose. Lucas managed to get out but he had a shard in his leg. Ethan was gone. It was daylight, early daylight.  
Lucas: John, holy shit you're awake.  
John: I am fine, but my shoulder really fucking hurts.  
Lucas: Well, you seriously did just drive off a cliff  
John: No shit sherlock  
Ava start to wake up, crying of course because it hurts. John and Lucas immediately get her out. John hugs Ava, but didn't know how to tell her that her brother might be dead  
John: Ava... Ethan isn't-  
Ethan: You guys! There's a hideout over here!  
Lucas and John have a sigh of relief, considering Ethan wasn't dead. John walks over to Ethan and hugs him.  
John: What the actual fuck did you get out for?  
Ethan: I GOT OUT BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALL FUCKING DEAD!  
Lucas: Jesus, calm down at least we are all safe.  
Ava runs into Ethan's arms. Ethan has blood all on his face. Ethan definitely got the worst of it. John looks at Ethan's arm which has a hole in it. Ethan had took the one shard in his arm out. Lucas can barely walk so he hobbles over to Ethan.  
Ethan: God, Lucas what the fuck happened to you.  
The blonde haired boy can't walk anymore, Ethan was the strongest so he picks Lucas up.  
Lucas: Ahh Fuck!  
The shard in Lucas' leg began to move; which made more blood come out of his leg. It was dangling out of his leg. Ethan was covered in sticky red blood.  
Ethan: It's okay Lucas, you're gonna be alright.  
Lucas starts to lose consciousness, Ethan realizes that he's about to lose his best friend. In all desperation, Ethan screams as loud as his lungs will let him.  
John: What the fuck are you doing?  
The green eyed boy stares at Ethan while he is screaming like a banshee. Ava is panic stricken, so she starts to tear up. Ethan notices this and drops Lucas and runs over to Ava  
Lucas: AAAH!  
John: Ethan, what the actual hell are you doing?  
Ethan: Ava, little sis, it's really going to be okay  
Ava: No it's not, stop lying, we are literally fucking trapped in the middle of nowhere.  
Lucas' leg really wasn't getting any better, The shard on his leg had fallen out and there was blood pouring everywhere. John was keeping watch of Lucas, when the shard came out, John had bolted to him, peering over at him was Ethan  
Ethan: Is he gonna be ok?  
John: Is h- ARE YOU REALLY JOKING ME, YOU DROPPED HIM, YOU IMBECILE, THE SHARD HAS COME OUT, IM FUCKING COVERED IN BLOOD AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS HE OK?!  
Ethan: John, I am really so-  
John: Oh. you're sorry. Lets forget you fucking DROPPED SOMEONE WHO MIGHT DIE!  
Ethan: STOP THINKING YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS HURT, JUST BECAUSE YOUR BOYFRIEND BROKE UP WITH YOU-  
John: YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!  
No one had guessed what is about to go down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to bean_thedragon for harassing me about my grammar, because I am fricking stooped (pun intended) (gone wrong)
> 
> Yep there's very good grammar now. (Not to toot my own horn or anything like that.) Go check out my stories. I write Harry Potter fan fiction. (Mainly Drarry, Snarry and Wolfstar) - bean_thedragon


	3. John is Bitter

John: Shouldn't of mentioned him.  
Ava: John, THAT DOESN'T MEAN KNOCK HIM OUT FUCKING COLD.  
John: Welp, that dick got what was coming to him.  
Ava: Fuck you, John. FUCK. YOU.  
John: Yeah, Yeah whatever you say honey.  
He grabbed Lucas and picked him up, The black haired boy, had the biggest smile on his face. John walked until he found a mini-cave. He walks into it and places Lucas down softly.  
Lucas: Thanks, Bud. What happened back there.  
John: Ethan, mentioned him. I wouldn't allow it. So I knocked him out cold.  
Lucas: Isn't that a bit excessive?  
John: Kinda, well he shouldn't of mentioned him.  
He was still a bit annoyed at what Ethan did, but now they were away from them he had calmed down.  
Lucas: Well, just when I feel better, please go back.  
The emerald eyed boy pulls off his red jacket, folds it up and lift Lucas' head and puts it under him.  
John: Here.  
Lucas: Thanks.  
Lucas: Hey, John can I ask you something?  
John: Okay. shoot.  
Lucas: So you know, we've been friends since primary school.  
John: Yeah.  
Lucas: Well, I was told being gay was wrong but then when I saw you go out with him, I felt something at first. I pushed that feeling away, but I always thought it was love. Considering what Connor did to you, I hate him for it. I fucking hate him for it. IreallyloveJohnandidon'tknowwhattofuckingdo. I'm- The blonde hair boy is cut off by John's lips touching his. Their lips move in sync, sliding over each other in a romantic dance. John laps at Lucas' bottom lip. Lucas nervously opens his mouth and John slips his tongue in. Neither of them want to let go but they have to for the sake of their lungs.  
Lucas: John, I...don't know...what to say.  
John: Well, don't say anything at all, enjoy this. I love you Lucas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar wasn't done by me oof, I am very stooped.
> 
> I wrote the John x Lucas snogging scene because I bullied imastoopidwriter into doing it and then when he did it wasn't very good. I can't stop seeing John and Lucas as Harry and Draco from the Harry Potter series. I need help.


	4. Love is in the Air.

John is in school, bored. Tapping his pencil on the desk. Not knowing what to do, Listening teacher blab on. He couldn't stop thinking of Connor.  
Teacher: John, what's the answer question 9?  
John: Umm, I'm sorry teacher, but nobody cares.  
Teacher: That was an inappropriate comment, John wait outside the classroom.  
John: Okay, Whatever.  
The dark teen has had his cheeky attitude, since he was getting bullied, Yes he fought back. When he fought back the teachers wouldn't allow it, He got in a of lot trouble. He left the classroom. Outside, Connor was walking down the hallway,  
John: Hey, CONNOR,  
Connor: Hey, babe~  
John had never really liked it when Connor called him babe or hun. It just didn't sit with him.  
Connor: I'm going back into class now.  
John: Okay bye. *whispers* I'm off to the bathroom.  
Connor hears this and pretend like he doesn't. John walks off and goes to the C-block bathrooms. The red haired boy followed after him. John had always had a feeling that Connor had lusted after him. John walks in, Connor right behind. He feels a touch on his shoulder.  
John: Wh- Oh hey... What are... you doing here...?  
Connor pulls him in for a hug, He was tugging hard. John did not like the sound of this.  
John: Please let go.  
Connor: No, I want you and only you.  
John: Get off, Connor.  
The black haired boy knew this wasn't going to end well, Connor had done this before. This was out of school. John didn't like Connor like this.  
John: Get the fuck off me.  
He pushes hard.  
Connor: Ow!  
John: You fucking disgusting creep, get away from me.  
Connor: Cmon hun~ I know you lik-  
John: DON'T call me that, I am not your babe or hun.  
Connor goes to grab him again.  
John: GET OFF ME! I AM NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE, CONNOR ROBERTS! I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!  
Connor: Fuck you.  
John is scared but holds his ground. Connor reaches into his bag. John didn't want to know what was in there so he ran out.  
John: HELP! HELP! CONNOR HAS GOT A ILLEGAL WEAPON IN HIS BAG!  
John bumps into someone, that someone is Lucas.  
Lucas: John, holy shit.  
John: LUCAS, GET AN ADMINISTRATOR CONNOR HAS A WEAPON, HE TRIED TO HURT ME. HE WAS TRYING TO SEXUALLY ASSAULT ME IN THE BATHROOM!!  
Connor: John, what did I say about telling on me ~  
He has a pocket knife. John doesn't know why. The blonde hair boy had to stand up for him.  
Lucas: Get the fuck away from him.  
Connor: Or what LUCAS?  
Lucas isn't dealing with him and goes straight in for the tackle.  
Connor: What're-  
Lucas: JOHN GET SOMEONE ANYONE!  
John runs into the nearest classroom, this classroom had a lesson going on, but the teacher knew John and was very stunned when he slammed the door open.  
Teacher: What, John?  
John: Oh my god, Connor has a knife in his bag  
Teacher: HOLY...JOHN GO TO RECEPTION!  
John runs to reception, he knocks on the windows.  
Receptionist: What, do you want?  
John: Call the cops or someone, CONNOR ROBERTS HAS A KNIFE IN HIS BAG!  
Receptionist: OKOKOKOKOK.  
The woman yelled into a loud-speaker. Receptionist: ITS A LOCKDOWN EVERYONE!  
John runs back and Lucas grabs him.  
Lucas: John, holy shit you're okay.  
John: Where's Connor?  
Lucas: The teacher got him.  
John: So are we okay-  
The black haired boy felt a sharp stab in his back.  
John: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
He wakes up in a cold sweat, it was night-time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Welcome to the bread bank. We sell bread. I'm bean_thedragon and I have edited this chappy so it doesn't look like a four year old wrote it. We have a running joke at school that imastoopidwriter is actually four so here's some more proof. Oh and imastoopidwriter please DO NOT dm me a million times to get me to edit this. My phone started doing a very good impression of my alarm clock.
> 
> imastoopidwriter- no mother I will not stop. >:))))))))))))))
> 
> bean_thedragon - How many times? I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER IMASTOOPIDWRITER!!!


	5. A New Day

John takes Lucas' advice and goes to find Ethan and Ava.  
John: Can you walk?  
Lucas: Yeah, I'll be fine.  
John: C'mon then, we are going to find Ethan and Ava  
Lucas: Okay, then.  
John and Lucas set off early in the morning. They were hoping that Ethan and Ava had stayed. When they got there, no luck. John and Lucas were going to leave when They both heard a blood curdling scream. This scared them both but recognized that it was Ava that screamed. They run over and see a masked man, that has a tuft of ginger hair sticking out of e top of his mask, trying to sexually harass Ava.  
John: HEY STOP!  
Masked Man: John, babe ~  
John thought. It couldn't be him. Right? The Masked Man pulls out a knife and aims for John. It was him, the knife was the same as his one. Rainbow fade. John pulls back and grabs his arm. Before The Masked man could get a stab in, John breaks his arm, it was him, Connor could never fight. He would try to sometimes but it would never work. After John had broke Conner's arm, he fell to the ground. John kicked him many times till he was unconscious. John's arm was feeling numb.  
John: Ava, look I-  
Ava jumps in John's arm, Lucas shoots daggers in her eyes.  
John: Hey, hey it's okay really.  
Ethan: Holy, fuck. John I thought you were dead.  
John: No, but this bitch is about to be.  
He looks at Conner. John steps on Conner so he couldn't move.  
Conner: Hggr.  
John: Connor, I know its you.  
Lucas wasn't happy, so he grabbed Connor pulled him up and uppercutted him. Lucas punched him so hard that it dislocated his jaw. When Connor falls to the floor, Lucas spits on him.  
John: WHAT THE FUCK, LUCAS?  
Lucas: Sorry....  
John feels bad, so he goes to Lucas and deeply kisses him. Lucas puts his arms out for a hug. John breathes in the sent that can only be described as Lucas and instantly calms down.


End file.
